Edward Everwood
by Brooker Hewitt
Summary: Vivir... Morir... ¿Vivir de nuevo? ¿Morir otra vez? ¿Y qué les parece vivir por tercera ocasión? Esta es la historia de las tres vidas y el legado de Edward Everwood.
**EDWARD**

 **E VERWOOD**

 **B rooker Hewitt**

 **CAPITULO I**

Esta es la historia de la primera de las vidas de Edward Everwood.

Un hecho en el que muchos de ustedes estarán de acuerdo es que uno de los más hermosos, conmovedores e impresionantes acontecimientos que un ser humano puede atestiguar es el nacimiento de un hijo. De hecho, en una innumerable cantidad de situaciones este tipo de sucesos podrían ser equiparados a recibir una bendición como la cual no hay otra en el mundo. Pues bien, en lo que respecta a este asunto, es notable mencionar que en el caso de la familia Everwood ellos habrían de resultar favorecidos con suma abundancia.

La vida de los Everwood ya estaba de antemano colmada de dichas y tranquilidad, pues eran los orgullosos poseedores de riquezas inimaginables y gran prestigio dentro de la sociedad de Couland, y dentro de poco tiempo a sus vidas llegarían numerosas bendiciones en forma de hijos.

La primera de sus bendiciones era un hermoso y fuerte bebé, rollizo y de talla grande y voluminosa. Con el correr del tiempo este pequeño creció para convertirse en un gallardo, alto, fornido y apuesto mozo idéntico a su padre, además de un formidable médico y amoroso padre de familia; sin duda alguna y sin temor a equivocarme un digno y ejemplar descendiente de su ya célebre estirpe. El nombre de este respetable hombre, considerado por la sociedad de Couland como un modelo a seguir para todos sus contemporáneos, era Arthur.

Su segunda bendición, su hija Beatrix, era una espigada y hermosa doncella de castaños y largos cabellos cuya apariencia recordaba mucho a la de su madre. Su vida la entregó por completo a los libros. Considerada una ávida y voraz lectora, llegó a tener tanto amor por ellos que no le bastó con viajar a otros mundos por el poder de la palabra escrita de otros autores; razón que la llevó a probar sus habilidades como creadora de mundos y convirtiéndose así en una renombrada autora.

Su tercera bendición era Charles, un rubicundo joven, alto y de piel un tanto bronceada; apariencia que recordaba más bien a los parientes de la señora Everwood. En su vida fue testigo de incontables atropellos que hicieron mella en lo más profundo de su ser. Su amor por el prójimo y su repudio por las desdichas y las injusticias de su época fueron las razones que lo impelieron a hacer de la carrera de la abogacía su vida misma.

Su cuarta bendición vino al mundo como una tierna y preciosa joven de oscuros cabellos y hermosa figura. Su exorbitante belleza le dio la reputación de ladrona de corazones, pues a más de un joven de su ciudad dejó sufriendo de mal de amores. Pero además de bella era inteligente y audaz. Poseía un espíritu emprendedor y gran habilidad para los negocios. Era en verdad eficiente; si alguien le prestaba una moneda en tres días ella la negociaba y la convertía en diez. Gracias a esto, se motivó para convertirse en una de las pocas mujeres empresarias y exitosas de su tierra y su época. Su nombre era Diana.

Ahora bien, es una afirmación de amplia aceptación que en lo que respecta al sistema de cosas en el que vivimos no existe nada permanente. Sucedió entonces que la familia Everwood se encontraba repleta de fortuna y prosperidad. Los hasta entonces quince años que habían transcurrido desde su matrimonio habían sido maravillosos; y su gozo habría de ser todavía más grande gracias a un anuncio: la futura llegada de una quinta bendición.

Los pequeños Everwood fueron los primeros en recibir tal noticia con sumo éxtasis. El señor Everwood estaba también emocionado por recibir a otro integrante que pasaría a la historia y que concedería todavía mayor honor a su ascendencia. Por desgracia, no todo resultó ser tan grato como en las ocasiones anteriores había resultado ser. Ellos no estaban por completo preparados para las tempestades que en un breve espacio de tiempo acaecieron sobre ellos, pues la llegada de este nuevo miembro supuso para el señor y la señora Everwood el más grande de todos los desafíos que afrontarían en sus vidas.

Ni siquiera había venido al mundo y ya había comenzado a ocasionarle problemas a su madre. Fue un embarazo lleno de complicaciones, las cuales se recrudecieron durante los últimos meses de gestación. No fueron pocos los que tuvieron el atrevimiento de sugerirle que acabara con su sufrimiento y diera fin al embarazo. Tampoco fueron contadas las ocasiones en las que ella se dejó tentar y meditó con profundidad en esas ideas. Hubo noches en las que el dolor y la angustia parecían tan atroces que incluso el señor Everwood, quien actuaba como ancla moral y fortaleza para su esposa, perdía la fe y estuvo a punto de ceder y resignarse a perder a su hijo no nacido.

Todo ese período de severa aflicción culminaría la víspera del día primero del mes primero en el año de 1855, varias semanas antes de la fecha en la que se preveía que sería el nacimiento. Fue una noche de tan abundante zozobra que incluso hubo momentos en los que todos los que se encontraban en la residencia de los Everwood presintieron que ni la criatura ni la señora Everwood lograrían sobrevivir al alumbramiento.

Las sirvientas entraban y salían de la habitación con mantas, algunas de ellas empapadas en sangre, y palanganas llenas de agua. Los doctores trabajaron con mucho ímpetu para mitigar los fuertes dolores y detener la hemorragia de la señora Everwood. Afuera de la habitación esperaba el señor Everwood, impotente ante el sufrimiento de su amada, observando el ir y venir de médicos, enfermeras y sirvientas y suplicando porque todo eso terminara pronto.

En el piso de abajo, en la sala de estar, se encontraban reunidos los cuatro hijos de los Everwood, quienes en ese entonces eran apenas unos niños. Junto a ellos se encontraban Robert y Amelia, los dos sirvientes principales de la casa Everwood quienes ya eran amigos de la familia. Amelia le cantaba canciones a la pequeña Diana y a Charles para que se calmaran pues los constantes y fuertes clamores de su madre los ponían inquietos.

Nuestra madre no va a lograrlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Arthur afligido, mirando a Robert con sus ojos azules humedecidos de lágrimas.

Robert respiró hondo para mantenerse sereno. No conocía la respuesta a esa interrogante y prefería no hacer conjeturas fatalistas, aunque en su interior tenía fuertes sospechas de que al final de la noche ninguno de los dos vería la luz del día. Sin embargo, lo que en ese momento se necesitaba era un atisbo de esperanza, y no quería llenar de desilusión el pequeño corazón del muchacho. Puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del pequeño y la acarició con calma al momento en que dibujaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella estará bien, joven Everwood, sin importar lo que suceda.

Esa respuesta no pareció satisfacer mucho a Arthur; aun así, agradeció que su amigo le ofreciera consuelo por medio de sus palabras. Le dio un fuerte abrazo al que el mayordomo correspondió y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, luego soltó un breve suspiro y acto seguido se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones con la mirada baja mientras escuchaba los arrullos de Amelia.

Fue en el momento en que rayó el alba cuando la agónica noche por fin culminó. La señora Everwood lanzó un fuerte y desgarrador grito al momento en que los médicos comenzaban a extraer al bebé de su interior. En ese momento su vida comenzó a apagarse como una brasa que es apartada del montón pero que aún contiene el calor suficiente como para encender una pequeña flama si se acerca a un brote de hierba. Fue ese último esfuerzo el que hizo que la vida que contenía dentro de ella saliera de su cuerpo mientras que su propia vida la abandonaba por completo.

Ha nacido, el bebé ha nacido —exclamó uno de los médicos sosteniendo en sus manos el pequeño cuerpecito del recién llegado.

Den aviso al señor Everwood —ordenó el otro médico a una de las enfermeras que habían ido a acompañar a los médicos.

El médico que sostenía al recién nacido notó que el pequeño no daba señales de vida. No se movía, ni respiraba, ni mucho menos reaccionó ante la pequeña palmada en las posaderas que este le propinó. El doctor lo sostuvo en brazos esperando que reaccionara mientras que una enfermera lo limpiaba y el otro doctor aprovechó para cortar su cordón umbilical. Entonces, antes de perecer y con los ojos a duras penas abiertos, la señora Everwood extendió su mano como queriendo alcanzar al fruto de sus entrañas. El doctor se acercó a ella con el bebé en las manos envuelto en una manta. La señora Everwood puso sus dedos encima del pequeño y justo en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Fue en ese momento en el que el señor Everwood, presuroso, entró en la habitación y lo que encontró fue un cuadro lleno de vida y muerte. Llegó justo en el momento en que su esposa acariciaba al hijo que tantas penurias le había hecho pasar. El señor Everwood se acercó a su esposa y tomó con sus manos la mano izquierda de ella.

¡Lo hiciste, querida, lo conseguiste! Respire tranquila tu alma, que lo peor ha pasado ya. Descansa, querida —la encomió con efusividad.

La señora Everwood volteó a ver a su esposo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. En ese instante cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su rostro del lado izquierdo de la almohada.

¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Querida? ¡No, no, no, no, no; por favor no me hagas esto! ¡No me dejes, por favor! Tienes que resistir. ¡Tienes que resistir!

Pero no resistió más. En ese instante, con una sonrisa en los labios, la señora Everwood expiró. El señor Everwood comenzó a gemir con gran intensidad, arrodillado junto a la cama en la que yacía el inerte cuerpo de su amada. Con su mano izquierda sostenía la de ella junto a su pecho y soltaba lánguidos lamentos con su rostro sobre el de ella, al tiempo en que acariciaba su largo y castaño cabello con la otra mano. ¡Cuánto deseaba que sus fuertes clamores la hicieran despertar de ese sueño profundo en el que ella había caído! ¡Con cuanto fervor rogaba estar en el lugar de ella! ¡Así ella podría ver crecer, florecer y madurar sus retoños!

Era tan fuerte y doloroso el retrato de duelo que estaba pintado en el lienzo de esa habitación que la enfermera que con ellos se encontraba tuvo que abandonar la habitación para no ser vista cediendo a las lágrimas. En efecto, los lamentos eran tan fuertes que incluso sus hijos y los criados con ellos alcanzaron a escucharlos y así confirmaron su peor temor. El pequeño Arthur volteó a ver al mayordomo con un gesto descompuesto, como si dijese «te lo dije», razón por la que fue a abrazarlo y consolarlo de inmediato. La pena fue contagiosa pues pronto los otros niños Everwood cedieron a las lágrimas, y así lo hicieron también los demás sirvientes. En poco tiempo, la casa de los Everwood se llenó de un silencio sepulcral donde sólo se escuchaba el desconsolado lamento del cabeza de familia.

Mientras tanto, el doctor que llevaba en sus manos al recién nacido se acercó para entregar el inerte cuerpecito al señor Everwood, quien lo observaba estupefacto y con el rostro desencajado.

Lamento ser portavoz de malas noticias, señor Everwood, pero por desgracia su hijo no logró sobrevivir al parto —informó el facultativo mientras el señor Everwood, abatido, los contemplaba a él y al pequeño.

Pero entonces sucedió un inusitado evento al que solo se le puede calificar como un milagro, pues justo en el momento en que el señor Everwood sostuvo al bebé en sus manos este tosió y comenzó de pronto a llorar con gran fuerza. Sus pulmones se habían abierto y dieron prueba y testimonio de que este pequeño se encontraba entre los vivos.

El duelo del señor Everwood se convirtió primero en sorpresa y luego en inconmensurable alegría. Y más impactado aún estaba el médico, quien al momento de presenciar tan curioso fenómeno con rapidez tomó su estetoscopio, comenzó a revisar al pequeño y comprobó sin lugar a dudas que su corazón y sus pulmoncitos funcionaban de manera apropiada. Entonces este abrió sus pequeños ojos, azules cual cobalto, aunque un poco más oscuros, y se quedó mirando fijo a su padre, en cuyo rostro se dibujó una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa.

Bienvenido al mundo, hijo —expresó el señor Everwood con su ronca y profunda voz, y entonces acercó su rostro, cuadrado de mentón fuerte y con barba espesa, al de su pequeño hijo.

¿Qué nombre tendrá el pequeño? Es para el registro del acta de nacimiento —preguntó uno de los doctores mientras que el otro comenzaba a guardar sus instrumentos en una maleta de piel.

El señor Everwood contempló por un momento al infante entre sus brazos. Era mucho más pequeño que sus hermanos al nacer por el hecho de haber nacido un tiempo antes, y casi se perdía entre la inmensidad de sus dedos. Comenzó entonces a viajar entre sus recuerdos y llegó a su memoria una conversación que sostuvo con su esposa el día en que se enteraron que serían padres por quinta vez.

Allí estaba los dos, en su lecho marital ahora manchado de muerte y que dentro de poco estaría casi vacío. El señor Everwood leía un libro mientras su esposa acariciaba con sus manos su vientre y arrullaba con cantos de suave voz al bebé en desarrollo.

«¿Qué nombre le pondremos a nuestro futuro hijo?» preguntó ella.

«No me había puesto a pensar en ello, querida» respondió él.

«¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?».

«Bueno, tenemos dos hijos y dos hijas. Sea lo que sea, lo recibiré con el mismo amor que a los demás. Pero si fuese una niña, me gustaría que se llamase Ellen».

«Me encanta ese nombre. Ellen Everwood. Suena hermoso, e incluso un tanto poético y hasta algo heroico, digno de una heroína de un libro. Ellen Everwood, exploradora de las regiones remotas del mundo, cazadora de tesoros y aventuras. O mejor, aún Ellen Everwood, mujer detective, justiciera, vencedora del mal».

El señor Everwood sonrió ante las nada comunes ideas que pasaban por la mente de su esposa.

«Pero, ¿y si fuese un varón?» preguntó el.

La señora Everwood se quedó pensativa, mirando su vientre. Entonces sonrió pues a su mente le llegó un nombre adecuado que incluso concordaba con los graciosos disparates que por su memoria habían atravesado segundos atrás.

Volviendo al presente, el señor Everwood, con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, volteó a ver al bebé que llevaba en brazos, el cual era, por si el lector no lo ha deducido todavía, un varón, y mencionó en voz susurrante el nombre que a su esposa se le había ocurrido darle a su pequeño, al mismo tiempo que en su cabeza aun resonaba, en ecos, el recuerdo de la voz de su esposa.

Edward.

¿Disculpe? —preguntó el doctor.

Su nombre será Edward; Edward Everwood.


End file.
